godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Star Eater - Teaser
SC x GE - 1 - 01 Year 2520, Humanity long had to abandon all hope and flee from the surface of their home planet, Earth. The reason for that was no matter how hard they tried, the Oracle Cells seemed imperishable and to their dismay for every Aragami that they had slain, only more and stronger ones popped up. Even the evacuation didn't go as they planned, and lost a huge part of the populace in the process. In the end Humanity had settled in the space stations floating across the planets orbit and some of them took to the Moon which had been terraformed by an earlier awakening of Nova. They've spent over 370 years there and so far there was no signs of Aragami evolving to shake off their "Planet bound" status, much for the humans relief. During that time they were continously strenghtening their capacity to confront them, even if that meant such an action could risk their very survival. Futile attempt it was, all it was completely futile in the end. From time to time they've sent probes to scout out the Aragami planetside, but what they had learned brought nothing but despair. No matter how much the Humans improved their equipment, the evolutionary speed of the Aragami was far superior to them. By now it would take hundreds of God Eaters to take down even the weakest Aragami, baring that... would be only accomplishable with unaccaptable losses. After the beasts consumed almost everything else than each other on the planet they turned their fangs right at Earth. During the last few hundred years those who were tasked with observing the Aragami situation could just stare in horror as their home planet was literally decreasing in size albeit at a very slow rate. Which gave rise to one really scary thought, since there were nothing else but Aragami on Earth why didn't another Nova appear? Why are the Aragami devouring each other and the planet they had been infesting? What is going to happen to their home planet? Despair was almost commonplace amongst the remaining Humans, while their leaders tried to held them in line even they felt the immesurable pressure on their very souls. ---- May 6th 10:17 PM Station : Next Crusade The stations assigned leader sat on her chair, most who visited her would think that it would be really uncomfortable yet noone voiced their opinion. Their Matriarch was quite an odd fellow, blessed with many weird quirks and odd habits. Aside from the purple robe she wore to conceil herself, only the mouth and chin were visible from underneath the obfuscating shadows. "Matriarch." As the leader of the station exited her room, two guards greeted her simoultenously and attempted to accompany her. With a wave of her hand, they stood their place as their order to follow her were aborted. The guards wore a dark purple full-body armor, enhanced with the latest technology at their hand, they were quite limited and only the personal body guards of each stations leader had access to those. "Just going on a walk, nothing else." Her smile beamed at the two much tallen men and went on her way, who nodded in return and resumed their post to guard the entrance of the quarters. As she started up another of her tours the people started to gather around her, sometimes asking or other times answering to questions. Their leader wasn't quite liked, neither disliked. She was simply just and didn't bear any kind of injustice around in the station she was being responsible for. "Mistress!!" One of the researchers tasked with observing Earth run up to the large crowd, which immediatelly parted upon hearing the words. Usually they referred to her as Matriarch, but when there was trouble Mistress signaled her immediate presence was required. "Yes, Locke?" The hooded gaze turned towards the tall man and awaited an answer. Hopefully it will not be anything that will demoralize the remnants of Humanity even more, but even hope drifted from them upon the nervous man started to speak. "How to say this... Aragami made head on contact with a small mechanical force and subsequently teared them apart. Now the Oracle Cells show that they are attempting to fuse with the machinery." He gave the report and bit his lips, unable to finish the whole in a single breath. Partially it was because this was something they never though of possible to happen, and for another reason was the still lingering civilians around them. "I'm returning to my quarters, debrief me there." Once again the civilians parted and the two went on their way, the nervous researcher followed closely behing the small leader. Once they arrived to the quarter of the Matriarch, the two guards eyed the man suspiciously before they were ordered to stand down. "Now then, who's fuse snapped? Hothead from the Fate Breaker or the Overjealous, Overzealous idiot from the Rorigami?" With a motion of her hand, before the leaders chair a small seat formed and she motioned for the subordinate to take to the place. Each and every leaders personal room was outfitted with the technology to freely form to their taste, however only the Next Crusade's Matriarch was except from completely utilizing it for hew own. "It wasn't ours actually..." The researchers face twitched slighty as the report continued, and abruptly halted. Problem was that not only it wasn't theirs so to speak, rather than no actual data was owned about them. "Mechanic and not ours. That means... extra terrestials, huh?" Half musing to herself the leader said and the subordinate stammered a yes. "The Oracle Cells are busy right now absorbing both the combat and transportation oriented machinery. We... fear that they might overcame with such an impetus their planet bound weakness..." The Matriarch herself remembered what happened during the evacuation as the Aragami swarmed them, eager to consume anyting non related to the Oracle Cells and sometimes even turning at each other in the chaos. That also meant that some of their space transport capable vehicles had been devoured. Yet luckily for them the insticts of the Aragami didn't deem such a technology required for their existence. "Interesting, where did they come from?" A motion of the leaders hand brought up a terminal from the ground and accessed the gathered files. Which was almost nothing, as she started to laugh. "Mistress!! This isn't the time to--" Fearing that her superior snapped under the pressure the researcher wanted to get her to return to senses, but that wasn't required. "Humanity has already suffered enough, instead of groveling around we need to know MORE! If it was really another race that made contact with the Aragami I would like to know why. They were capable of interplanetary travel at least, then why didn't they meet with us first? Too many questions are popping up, and trying to grasp at each one at the same time will not yield any results." Raising her voice, the sentences thundered about the small room and Locke tried to get as small as possible. "We... don't know. Their ship literally just appeared out of nowhere." Swallowing hard he stated what the Matriarch already read from her terminal. "Instantenous matter teleportation maybe?" Pondering for a short while she voiced one of the possiblilities, it was far fetched with Human technologial standards however. Nothing said that the unfamiliar race is limited by such features. "Ah, we didn't detect any energy signs of that scale, to be exact... We didn't detect any energy fluctuations at all, maybe their technology is just too advanced for us to even grasp. The one who discovered the event said something like it was some sort of cloak that was being removed from the vessel." Prepared himself Locke told the truth, he knew that the Matriach had already read the report but that doesn't equaled being questioned by her. "Technology to turn invisible is it then? Hmm... Were any of the deployed machines capable of harvesting that feat?" Moving onto the next candidate in the query, the leader asked the next set of questions. "From our records it appears no. Well to be precise, exactly with the previous case... Our sensors are uncapable of picking out such a feature at all, we can't pick up if they do have cloaked units or not." Locke sighed in defeat, apparently even a technologically superior race compared to Humanity is still inferior the the Aragami threat. "Leaders." With a single sentence of the Matriarch upon the walls of the room small monitors popped up, Locke then without anything else to say left. "We got the report also, and who the hell did you call HOTHEAD, HUH?!" Kazuma snapped, although he tried to deny it the leader of Fate Breaker station was very much like his predecessors as the Matriarch remembered. "Enough Kazuma, however I don't care about what you call me. C... however EVEN IF I HEAR THE SMALLEST--" Moon had a few colonies, and one of their biggest ones had been called by Rorigami. It's leader Matt R. Gallagher was quite an influental man there, and he only listened to a single person. "Matt, calm down. You are really overprotective towards me." The one who practically governed the entirety of the small planetoid calmed her righthand man. "But Lady Shio! You can't leave that--" His protest was stopped by a snicker and a reprimand. "Oy, Shiocon. Can it will you? Anyways we pooled our resources together and nothing came up." On a split screen Alix and Kayle popped up, the male twin teasing Matt while the female explaining the situation. They were in charge of the largest orbital colony named Outbreak. "They are clearly not from our solar system." Leading "Sum" was none other than Sigma, even those who knew him the longest still found him way too mysterious. "So what if they aren't? They lost against the Aragami." Virgil from The Last Overdrive interjected, and the present leaders started to murmur. "Clearly they targeted the Earth and the Aragami. Their mistake was to take on one of the smallest, yet outright most dangerous ones. Misjudged the size versus strenght." From Memories of the Forgotten, Arthur sighed. Their problems were skyrocketing already and the leaders were still powerless to face the situation. "Which means, once they adapt to the alien technology the Aragami will shake off their Planet-bound status. You know what that means, don't you? We need more info on them, maybe they weren't completely eradicated." The Matriarch added and once again the leaders started to chatter. "Do you know something we don't?" Virgil asked bluntly, they knew that Next Crusade's leader specialized in information gathering. "They've arrived 3 years prior." C, the Matriarch added and immediatelly the murmur intensified. "But didn't cause any trouble so you've only kept an eye on them, right?" Kidd as everyone called him due to not revealing his real name grimaced as he raised his voice to talk through the chaos of free talk, he was more of a wandernig Leader amongst others contributing to various smaller colonies instead of settling down on larger ones. "C. Reveal your knowledge. The revelant ones." On Sigma's comment everyone else went silent and waited at the inquired party. "The probe as I assumed it arrived 3 years prior, it gathered intel on everything in our solar system. Starting from the very outskirts and proceeding inwards, slowly from planet to planet. It spent a few months amongst the colonies orbiting Earth, and a month around the Moon, then it went towards the Sun. In the end it returned and entered Earths atmosphere, but was quickly found and consumed by the Aragami." All of the leaders were listening to it intently, digesting the reveal. "So you knew they would be coming, eh?! That's why you've been urging us to hasten technological investments instead of personal. YOU KNEW ALIENS WOULD COME?! STILL YOU KEPT QUIET?!" Kazuma raged hard, although everyone present shared his opinion at the same time understood why the choice was made. "C did the best she though to do, I for one agree with the decision. What would you have done in her stead, Kazuma?" Shio pointed the question at the young leader. "Tell it, it's still not late to do so. We need to prepare for everything." Fate Breakers leader raised his voice, clearly fightign spirit was overboiling in him as he raised a clenched fist. "Foolish hothead. You're not better than Ken ever was, and that's from over 400 years of distance..." C chuckled and her response infuriated the youth, as he started up a vulgar rant against her. "The Matriarch is right Kazuma. That would be a really bad move especially to reveal now." Matt on the other hand understood what would it imply. Revealing to the civilians that they knew of an alien race for more than 3 years would be catastrophic. "Shiocon's right. Causing mass hysteria will not solve anything." Alix teased the Moons right hand man, while his sister provided an opinion. "BUT WE CAN'T KEEP SILENT ABOUT THEM NOW?! THE ARAGAMI ARE EVOLVING TO SPACE CAPABILITY, YOU IDIOTS!!" He raged hard, justifying the fears of everyone. "Kazuma, calm down. We will make notice about the situation, however we will not reveal the alien race's existence until we have to do so. Agreed?" Sigma's stare silenced the hothead and promptly everyone responded with a yes. Even Fate Breakers leader. "If you excuse me, I'll have to take a rest. In the last 217 years I've yet to sleep and have to recharge myself for the massacre we are about to be extinguished in." The Matriarch excused herself as she stopped the contact with the other leaders. With that she stood up from her seat and turned to one of the corners of the room. "Should I play fool for some time longer until you release your conceilment, or do I actually need to attack you to do so?" A pale white arm raised out of the purple cloak and pointed in the direction she was facing. ---- "Get ready to board the Next Crusade. Gather all the elite guard, and your best God Eaters." Sigma called to the other leaders before they had a time to react and leave. "The Matriarch's colony? Why?" Giving a confused question Matt voiced everyones surprise. "Is she in danger?" Shio asked what they possibly thought. "Being manipulated huh? Maybe she tried to ask for our help indirectly?" Alix and Kayle added their own thoughts. "I KNEW WE CAN'T TRUSH THAT HEAP OF ORACLE CELLS!!" Kazuma as usual raged about. "She made contact with the aliens, right? But how do you know that Sigma?" Kidd hummed something under his breath. "C doesn't require sleep. And more likely the one if charge of the attack seeked her out." Sigma's comment made the remaining leaders start to murmue again. "How come you know that? We couldn't detect anything at all, and even she admitted that--" Virgil stopped once realizing that C did admit 3 years prior the probe had been caught notice inside the solar system. "We should stop mincing words and prepare to gather in the Next Crusade. Every second counts, you do know all too well how far she is willing to go to stop the Aragami threat." With that line from Sigma the lines finally broke amongst the leaders, and without waiting any longer they gathered their best troops and boarded shuttles. ---End of Chapter 2015,09,08 ---- Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic Category:Crossover Fanfic